Many enterprises have expansive networks that include a large number of network devices. These networks include a combination of interconnected wired and wireless devices. One of the technical challenges that occurs in a conventional network environment is the inability to track and/or monitor the location of wireless network devices. Wired network devices are fixed to known locations. However, wireless devices are mobile and can be physically located anywhere within a network. The inability to locate and tracking wireless network devices leaves the network vulnerable to security threats such as unauthorized access to network devices and theft.
Conventional systems blindly provide connectivity to wireless network devices and do not have knowledge about the physical location of the wireless network devices within their network. Without knowledge of the physical location of a wireless network device, conventional systems are unable to track and monitor the location of the wireless device as it moves around the network which limits their abilities to provide hardware protection and network security. Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution that provides the ability to locate and monitor the location of wireless network devices within a network.